Hantu Biru dan Iblis Merah
by Hanyo4
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou adalah iblis yang tidak punya hati dan menolak untuk memiliki hati. lalu, bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa merasakan cinta? [AkaKuro] #lovelyphantom
Ia menatap kosong jalanan yang dilalui oleh banyak orang.

Berdiri di tengah kerumunan. Dirinya tak tahu kenapa tak ada yang menegurnya karena sudah menghalangi jalan. Sampai seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang sibuk dengan sebuah ponsel pintar berjalan tepat ke arahnya.

Ia hanya bisa menutup mata. Bergeming, enggan untuk bergerak. Berharap bahwa pemuda itu akan menyingkir dan tidak menabrak dirinya.

Kelopak mata dibuka tepat ketika tubuh si pemuda berjalan _menembus_ dirinya.

Ya, _menembus_.

Kini ia sadar bahwa dirinya bukan lagi bagian dari dunia ini.

Karena mulai sekarang, ia hanyalah arwah penasaran yang bergentanyangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hantu Biru dan Iblis Merah**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **[AkaKuro, Slight!KagaKuro]**

 **WARN : Typo(s), OOC, AU!**

 **Untuk,**

 _ **#LovelyPhantom**_

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuurou berdiri di tepi puncak sebuah gedung. Matahari terlampau tinggi untuk membuatnya keluar dari sarang. Sepasang heterokom meneliti sudut-sudut yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Mengepakkan sayapnya yang terbentang, Akashi melompat turun, menyatu dengan kerumunan manusia tanpa ada seorang pun yang sadar.

Dirinya terseyum begitu melihat seorang pemabuk yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tepi jalan, tanpa ada seorang pun yang mempedulikannya.

"Kalau manusia terus-terusan seperti ini, tanpa ada iblis yang menggoda pun mereka sudah terjerumus ke dalam lembah neraka." Gumamnya.

Manik heterokomnya bertemu dengan sepasang azure yang tengah memandangnya keheranan.

Akashi berpura-pura tidak menggubrisnya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun sosok itu malah mengekorinya dari belakang.

" _Ano…_ Apa kau juga bukan bagian dari dunia ini?" pertanyaan tersebut keluar dengan nada datar. Akashi berusaha untuk menulikan pendengarannya. "Kau pasti bisa melihatku kan? Jangan berpura-pura. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa mendengarku."

Langkah di hentikan hingga sosok biru mungil itu menabrak punggungnya. Tubuh diputar agar mereka saling berhadapan. Tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar, delikan maut dilancarkan.

Biasanya _makhluk_ lain yang menjadi korban delikkan tersebut akan gentar kemudian meminta maaf—hingga memohon-mohon. Tapi lain halnya dengan _makhluk_ yang satu ini. Ia malah memiringkan wajahnya dan memberikan ekspresi bingung.

"Ah, benar tebakkanku. Kau pasti bisa melihatku."

Akashi mendecih kesal. _Apa hantu ini ketika mati otak dan tubuhnya terpisah? Tidak bisakah ia melihat keadaan sekitar?_

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya si iblis merah kesal. Jujur saja ia risih akan perlakuan makhluk asing ini. Terlebih makhluk ini sama sekali tidak takut kepada dirinya.

" _Hajimemashite,_ Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_. _Etto_ , sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya. Apa benar aku sudah mati?"

Kening Akashi berkedut. Apa makhluk yang ada di hadapannya itu begitu bodoh? Bukankah tanpa bertanyapun sudah terlihat jelas, dengan bagaimana orang-orang tadi _menembus_ nya dengan mudah.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku kira diriku sudah mati," Kuroko—hantu mungil itu mengembuskan napas kecewa, wajahnya tertunduk lesu sesaat kemudian terangkat kembali. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki ingatan akan kehidupanku sebelumnya. Maksudku, hanya namaku sendirilah yang aku ingat. Aku yakin kau adalah sesuatu yang bukan dari dunia ini. Bukankah artinya posisi kita sama?" sepasang azure berbinar semangat. Seolah ia baru saja mendapatkan kawan senasib.

"Tidak, kita tidak sama. Kau hantu—mantan manusia. Sedangkan aku iblis—sama sekali tak pernah menjadi manusia dan tak mau menjadi salah satunya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli akan apa yang kau alami itu." Akashi berniat untuk memutar tubuhnya kembali, tapi tangan kurus putih pucat itu menahannya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong kepadamu, Iblis- _kun_?" Kuroko memohon dengan wajah memelas.

 _Tunggu, apa katanya, Iblis-_ kun _?_

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku ini sibuk, _Tetsuya_. Apalagi untuk sekedar mengurus masalah pribadi hantu bebal macam kau ini." Sindirnya frontal.

"Ah kalau begitu, aku ikut bersamamu saja. Boleh kan? Aku takut tersesat kalau sendirian." Tawar Kuroko.

Oh, tidak bisakah makhluk bebal di hadapannya mengerti akan penolakkan yang terlontar dengan sangat **jelas** itu? Akashi harus beribacara dengan bahasa apa lagi agar si biru mengerti bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak mau di ganggu?

Sejenak Akashi memandang azure yang hampir berlinang air mata itu.

Mendesah kecewa, dengan terpaksa kepala serupa buah stroberi itu mengangguk.

Seulas senyum tipis tertera di paras manis si biru.

"Tapi," tentulah Akashi tidak memberikannya dengan percuma. "Kau harus menjadi budakku."

Alis Kuroko bertaut. "Budak?"

"Benar, budak. Aku adalah raja iblis yang menguasai daerah ini. Seluruh makhluk astral baik hantu, siluman, atau bahkan iblis juga harus tunduk patuh kepadaku dan mengikuti segala perintahku."

Tanpa ragu, Kuroko mengangguk semangat. "Tidak apa Iblis- _kun_. Aku justru malah merasa bersyukur karena dapat berkumpul dengan makhluk yang senasib denganku." Ujarnya polos.

Akashi memijat keningnya. _Sepertinya benar, bocah ini pasti mati karena otaknya terpisah dari kepalanya._

 **.**

 **.**

Siang berganti sore, kemudian berganti lagi menjadi malam.

Akashi menjenjakkan kakinya pada sebuah gedung kosong terbengkalai di kaki bukit, pinggiran kota. Konon katanya, gedung tersebut adalah bekas sekolah dasar yang berdiri diatas tanah perkuburan.

Banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa ada beberapa orang murid yang menghilang tapi tubuhnya tak pernah ditemukan.

Ada juga yang bilang bahwa piano tua di ruang musik akan berbunyi sendiri ketika malam hari. Atau suara seseorang—yang mungkin suara para murid yang hilang tersebut akan terdengar apabila malam telah datang.

"Tempat ini sepi, Iblis- _kun_." Gumam Kuroko.

 _Kalau ramai namanya pasar, Tetsuya._ Ingin sekali Akashi mengatakan hal tersebut. Namun nyatanya ia hanya diam enggan tuk membalas pernyataan konyol itu.

Hantu biru mungil berjalan mendekati sebuah cermin raksasa yang tertempel di dinding tangga kembar—yang langsung berhadapan dengan pintu masuk.

 _Ah, aku rupanya aku memang hantu_. Batinnya setelah ia tak menemukan bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin.

Akashi menaruh bokongnya pada sebuah sofa lapuk yang berada di persimpangan tangga kembar. "Semua arwah penasaran pada mulanya memang tidak percaya kalau ia sudah mati. Beberapa mungkin mengalami hal seperti kehilangan ingatan, tapi lama kelamaan ingatan tersebut akan muncul dengan sendirinya. Jadi, Tetsuya, karena kau sudah berjanji untuk menjadi budakku, walaupun ingatanmu sudah pulih kau harus tetap bekerja kepadaku." Ujar Akashi dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Kuroko menelan salivanya. Kalau tahu membuat perjanjian bersama sang iblis merah sama sekali tidak menguntungkan dirinya, lebih baik ia tak usah menurutinya tadi.

"Hmm? Bagaimana Tetsuya?"

Helaian teal bergerak naik turun. Tentu saja ia tak bodoh untuk sekedar menentang kemauan si 'raja iblis'. "Lalu, apa yang harus aku kerjakan, Iblis—"

"Akashi Seijuurou." Potong si merah cepat karena ia mulai muak di panggil dengan sebutan _iblis-_ kun.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku kerjakan, Akashi- _kun_?" Ralat kuroko.

Ia memang penasaran akan pekerjaan yang dilimpahkan kepadanya. Haruskah ia menampakkan diri di depan para manusia kemudian menakut-nakutinya? Atau mungkin ada hal lain—yang belum diketahui olehnya karena ia masih menjadi hantu pemula—yang harus ia lakukan selain menakut-nakuti?

Akashi nampak menimbang-nimbang. Ia sedikit sangsi jika Kuroko bisa menjalankan _tugas_ yang ia berikan dengan benar.

Menutup sepasang iris beda warnanya itu, Akashi Seijuurou tengah bertelepati dengan para bawahannya. Tak lama setelah ia membuka mata, empat iblis dengan rambut serupa pelangi berjongkok patuh di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau ingin kami lakukan, Akashi?" yang berambut lumut membuka bicara sedangkan yang lainnya hanya diam menatap sang pemimpin.

Akashi menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Bukan membentuk sebuah senyuman, tapi malah seringaian yang membuat keempat makhluk pelangi dihadapannya itu bergidik ngeri.

"Kalian punya tugas baru," manik heterokom itu melirik sosok biru yang terabaikan di pinggiran. "Tetsuya kemari lah."

Kuroko langsung patuh dan berjalan mendekati kumpulan makhluk pelangi itu.

"Se-sejak kapan dia ada di sini ssu?!" Tanya si kuning heboh.

" _Baka,_ dia itu hantu. Wajar saja kalau hawa keberadaannya tipis." Celetuk si biru gelap.

Akashi tak menanggapi kelakuan _budak-budak_ nya itu. Iris beda warna terarah lurus ke kumpulan makhluk pelangi.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, dia adalah arwah penasaran tipe hilang ingatan." Si merah mengabsen satu-persatu wajah bawahannya itu untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi mereka.

Kuroko berbalik kemudian menghadap ke arah empat lainnya. "Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_." Sapanya.

Hening sejenak, anggukan beberapa kepala menjadi isyarat untuk melanjutkan penjelasan si merah yang tengah duduk angkuh.

"Mulai sekarang dia akan membantu kalian," delikan sinis di berikan untuk si biru mungil yang memunggungi dirinya. "untuk menggoda manusia."

 **.**

 **.**

"Kise Ryota _desu_!" seru si pirang semangat. Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk kaku kemudian membalas uuran tangan lawannya tersebut. "Bagaimana caranya Kurokocchi bertemu dengan Akashicchi ssu?" tanyanya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, bukan Kurokocchi, Kise- _kun_." Ucap si biru mungil dengan alis bertaut.

Kise terkekeh geli. Senyumannya makin mengembang tatkala melihat ekspresi si biru yang terlampau menggemaskan itu. "Iya, aku tahu. Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu dengan panggilan Kurokocchi ssu! Bolehkan?"

"Oh, begitu…" ia mengangguk polos yang kemudian langsung diterjang oleh pelukkan maut si kuning.

" _Baka_! Kau bisa membunuhnya lagi kalau terus-terusan memeluknya seperti itu." pemuda—non manusia juga tentunya—yang memiliki kulit sedikit lebih _matang_ dari pada yang lainnya dan berambut biru tua, menarik mundur si kuning.

"Aominecchi _hidoi_ ssu." Kise tak terima acara _fanboying_ annya dirusak sepihak. Merunggut kecil di pojokkan, ia melakukan _telekenis_ dengan melempar sebuah kaleng soda yang ada di pojok ruangan ke arah kepala si pemuda gelap.

Kaleng mendarat dengan mulus. "Oi!" namun rupanya sang korban tak terima dan kemudian membalasnya juga dengan hal serupa.

Dan berakhirlah dengan benda-benda yang mengambang di dalam ruangan. Baik si kuning ataupun si biru tua tak ada yang mau mengalah.

Kuroko bergeming di pojokan karena diabaikan. Sesekali benda-benda tersebut _menembus_ dirinya. Dalam hati ia mengagumi kekuatan dua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

 _Apa aku bisa juga seperti itu?_ gumamnya.

"Kau tidak bisa, Tetsuya." Sahut Akashi tiba-tiba yang ternyata sudah berada di ruangan itu juga.

Seluruh benda yang tadinya melayang kini jatuh ke lantai dengan serentak. Tubuh kuning dan biru tua menegang begitu tahu siapalah yang mengusik pertarungan mereka.

"Bukankah aku menugaskan kalian untuk mengajari Tetsuya, Daiki, Ryota?" pertanyaan itu keluar dengan nada dingin hingga membuat bulu kuduk duo kopi susu itu berdiri.

"Ma—maafkan kami Akashi/Akashicchi." Ucap keduanya lirih.

Tentu saja Aomine dan Kise tidak sebodoh si mungil biru muda yang tak bisa membaca aura hitam pekat yang berada di sekitaran tubuh si merah.

"Ka—kami pergi dulu ssu." Sosok Kise dalan sekejap lenyap, kemudian di susul oleh Aomine.

"Apa maksud Akashi- _kun_ kalau aku tidak bisa menerbang-nerbangkan benda seperti mereka tadi?"

Akashi menghela napas kemudian berdiri di hadapan Kuroko. "Bukankah itu semua sudah jelas? Aku dan yang lainnya iblis, sedangkan kau hanya arwah penasaran. Sebagai mantan manusia, tentu kau tidak bisa memiliki kekuatan-kekuatan khusus. Jangankan untuk bertelekenis, menyentuh benda benda saja kau tidak bisa."

"Tapi tadi aku bisa menyentuh Akashi- _kun_."

"Itu karena kau dan aku sama-sama makhluk astral, Tetsuya. Persimpangan yang ada di dunia ini tak bisa masuk ke dalam logika manusia."

 _Apa Akashi-_ kun _juga bisa membaca pikiranku?_ Batin Kuroko.

Akashi menyeringai. "Tentu saja tidak, Tetsuya. Aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa membaca pikiran orang."

 _Bohong!_ Pipi putih pucat dikembungkan.

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku hanya menebak pikiran orang lewat mimik wajahnya."

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. _Kalau aku bilang Akashi-_ kun _bodoh dalam hati, jadi tidak apa kan?_

Kening Akashi mengkerut begitu melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Kuroko yang kini nampak sumringah dengan _background_ bunga-bunga di belakangnya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong." Sepasang heterokom memincing tidak suka.

Kuroko menggeleng cepat. Pipi putih pucatnya makin gembul karena dikembungkan. "Akashi- _kun_ kepo."

Murka? Tentu saja.

Baru kali ini ada budaknya yang membangkang. Meskipun para makhluk pelangi yang lain kelakuannya sangat _absurd_ , tetapi Akashi masih bisa mengendalikannya. Tidak seperti bocah hantu satu ini. Baru hari pertama sudah mengatai Akashi yang macam-macam.

Daripada meladeni hantu bebal macam makhluk di depannya, Akashi angkat kaki dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Akashi-kun," panggilan Kuroko, membuatnya berbalik dan kembali menatap hantu tersebut. "Bagaimana caranya aku meggoda manusia?"

Sebuah seringaian muncul dari sudut bibir si merah.

"Tentu saja dengan menggoda imannya."

Kepala bersurai biru langit dimiringkan beberapa derajat. "Hah?"

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko merasa perutnya seperti dililit dan diaduk-aduk—walaupun ia sama sekali tidak memakan apa-apa akhir-akhir ini—setelah dirinya dan Akashi berteleportasi ke sebuah gang kecil di tengah kota.

"Aku tidak mau pergi dengan cara itu lagi." Gumamnya sambil menahan mual yang mendera.

Akashi jadi terkekeh geli ketika melihat wajah Kuroko yang begitu menderita. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena bisa menjadi satu-satunya makhluk yang berteleportasi denganku."

Sebuah lirikkan sinis dari sepasang azure menjadi sebuah balasan.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini dimana, Akashi-kun? Dan apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?"

Terlihat lalu-lalang manusia dari ujung gang. Padahal ini sudah tengah malam, tapi tempat itu terlihat sangat ramai.

"Ini _red districk_ di Tokyo, Tetsuya. Tempat prostitusi dan juga ladang perjudian. Banyak pendosa yang datang ke sini untuk menghambur-hamburkan sisa umurnya."

Akashi berjalan di depan, Kuroko hanya mengekor dari belakang.

"Ini adalah tempat paling mudah untukmu bertugas."

Seorang pemuda bersurai kelabu berjalan _menembus_ keduanya. Kuroko lantas berbalik dan memandangi punggung orang tersebut. "Anak SMA?" gumamnya.

"Pasti dia salah satu anak berandalan yang sedang _bermain_ di sini," Akashi melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sepintas, sepasang heterokom itu melirik dua insan di pojok jalanan yang sedang bercumbu mesra untuk menikmati surga duniawi yang fana. "Kau lihat? Tanpa menggoda pun, mereka sudah menyeret bokongnya sendiri untuk jatuh ke lembah neraka."

Kuroko memandang arah yang ditunjuk Akashi dengan tatapan prihatin. _Mereka benar-benar menyia-nyiakan sisa umur yang mereka punya. Andai aku masih hidup…_ Batinnya.

"Tugasmu yang pertama, menggoda murid SMA tadi untuk memeras para pecundang yang ada di gang-gang kecil." Akashi berbalik kemudian menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan angkuh tidak mau dibantah.

"Maksudnya?"

Seringaian sadis mulai muncul di sudut bibir itu. "Kau tahu, seorang berandalan seperti pemuda yang tadi, sangat mudah untuk dihasut. Kau tinggal membisikkan kalimat-kalimat menggoda tepat di hatinya, dan lihat, apa ia akan melakukannya atau tidak."

"Baiklah." Kuroko mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan tempatnya untuk bergegas mencari si pemuda kelabu yang sempat menembus dirinya.

Di antara kerumunan manusia yang lain, Kuroko berhasil menemukan orang yang ia cari berkat rambutnya yang mencolok. Orang itu tengah duduk frustasi di depan sebuah toko yang tutup. Biru mungil mengambil posisi jongkok di samping.

"Kau harus memalak orang." Bisiknya dengan nada datar. Namun melihat tidak adanya reaksi dari sang lawan, Kuroko jadi ragu. Apa benar orang ini bisa ia goda? Bagaimana kalau tidak bisa? Toh, bukankah hanya makhluk-makhluk astral yang bisa melihat dan mendengarnya?

Tak mau mundur dengan hasil hampa, Kuroko mencoba sekali lagi. "Kau harus memeras orang agar bisa bermain di _game centre_ lagi."

Kepala kelabu ditolehkan ke kanan dan kiri.

 _Yes berhasil_. Batin si hantu bersorak gembira.

"Kau harus memeras orang agar bisa bermain di _game centre_." ujarnya sekali lagi.

Tak lama, pemuda itu bangkit dan berjalan di depan seorang pegawai kantoran yang cukup kikuk dengan arah yang berlawanan. Pundaknya ditabrakkan dengan sengaja ke arah pundak orang itu. Si anak SMA jatuh tergeletak di atas aspal sambil berteriak kesakitan—yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah akting.

"HEI PAK TUA, KAU MEMATAHKAN TANGANKU!" teriaknya murka.

Si pegawai kantoran meringkuk ketakutan ketika disuguhi tatapan ganas. "Ma—maaf, tapi aku tidak sengaja."

"CEPAT BERIKAN AKU UANG UNTUK PENGOBATAN!"

"Hiii," nyalinya makin menciut begitu sang pemuda mencengkram kerahnya. "Ta—tapi tabrakkan tadi tidak keras. Ka—kau pasti hanya berpura-pura—" sebuah bogem mentah mendarat mulus di pipi tirus si pria dewasa, hingga orang itu jatuh tersungkur di bawah.

"Kau mau kuadukan ke polisi?!"

Gelengan cepat sebagai jawaban. Mengaduk kantung si celana, subuah dompet kulit berwarna coklat dilemparkan dan pegawai kantoran yang kikuk itu langsung melesat meninggalkan sang pemuda kelabu yang sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Kuroko dari tadi hanya memperhatikan dari tempatnya yang semula.

"Maafkan aku, pak tua." Gumamnya miris.

Ah, sekarang justru ialah yang merasa bersalah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah bagian dari tugasnya. Lama-kelamaan juga pasti akan terbiasa.

"Kerja bagus, Tetsuya." Sahut Akashi yang sudah berada di samping Kuroko.

Si hantu tersenyum miris. "Jadi, mau kemana lagi kita, Akashi-kun?"

Sepasang lengan dilipat di depan dada. "Mencari target yang agak sulit."

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita sudah sampai, Tetsuya." Keduanya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah tempat yang membuat alis Kuroko kembali bertaut bingung.

"Akashi-kun," panggilnya.

"Ya, ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Kita sedang berada di _red districk_ kan?"

Kepala bersurai merah crimson mengangguk atas-bawah.

"Bukannya di tempat ini banyak area perjudian dan tempat perdagangan barang illegal seperti senjata api?"

Akashi mengangguk lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih toko buku?"

Korbondioksida diembuskan dengan berat. "Dengar, Tetsuya, untuk apa kau menggoda orang yang imannya sudah lemah? Bukankah kau tadi sudah berhasil menggoda orang seperti itu?"

"Iya, lalu?"

"Mengapa tidak mencari target yang lebih sulit? Kau tahu, tidak semua orang memiliki tekad yang mudah goyah."

Seorang manusia bersurai ombre hitam merah masuk ke dalam toko buku tersebut. Akashi mengikuti dari belakang, begitupun juga Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, tugasmu adalah membuat orang itu membeli sebuah majalah dewasa yang ada di sana." telunjuk Akashi menunjuk lurus sebuah rak buku yang ada di pojok ruangan.

Kuroko menyanggupi dengan terpaksa. Langkahnya terasa berat ketika ia mendekati pemuda yang sedang berjalan menuju rak kumpulan buku ilmu medis. Kalau boleh jujur, ia masih merasa bersalah. Apalagi setelah melihat respon yang diberikan korban tadi.

Tapi mungkin ini semua ia rasakan karena belum terbiasa.

Ya, pasti karena belum terbiasa!

Kuroko berjinjit kecil untuk menyamai tingginya dengan pemuda yang berperawakan tinggi itu. "Kau harus membeli majalah porno!" bisiknya.

Namun seperti percobaannya yang pertama, pemuda itu tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

Kuroko mulai berpikir kalau ia harus menggoda para manusia berkali-kali agar mereka bisa terhasut.

"Kau harus membeli majalah porno!" ulangnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sebuah reaksi dikeluarkan oleh sang target. Pemuda itu mengusap tengkuknya lalu mengepalkan tangan bebasnya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main, Taiga!" si pemuda bermonolog sendiri.

Kuroko tercengang. Apakah ini yang namanya sebuah reaksi penolakkan?

"Kau harus membeli majalah por—"

"Hentikan Tetsuya," Potong Akashi. Si raja iblis memutuskan untuk turun tangan begitu melihat tingkah target Kuroko barusan. "kau tidak akan bisa menggoda manusia yang memiliki keyakinan tinggi jika melakukannya seperti itu."

"Maksud Akashi-kun?"

"Dia tidak sama seperti manusia brengsek yang tadi. Tekadnya masih murni, dan dia memiliki sebuah alasan kuat untuk melakukan sesuatu di sini."

Kuroko dan Akashi memandang si pemuda yang sedang meneliti buku-buku kesehatan.

Di lubuk hatinya, Kuroko merasa bersyukur karena masih ada manusia yang seperti ini. Ia jadi tak sampai hati untuk menggoda pemuda itu lebih jauh lagi. "Kalau begitu, apa ini bisa disebut sebuah kegagalan?" tanyanya.

"Kau menyerah? Tidak mau menggodanya lebih?"

"Tidak," Kuroko tersenyum tulus. "Mungkin Akashi-kun bisa menyebutku seorang pecundang. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku ini arwah gentayangan—mantan manusia. Aku masih memiliki hati. Masih bisa bersimpati dan berempati. Dan ya, aku siap untuk menerima apa pun hukuman yang akan kau berikan."

Akashi merasa dongkol karena lawan bicaranya ini menyindirnya secara tersirat. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Kuroko tadi memang ada benarnya. Untuk apa Akashi berharap lebih dari makhluk mantan manusia ini?

Si biru itu tak sama seperti dirinya—sesosok iblis yang tak punya hati. Menggoda manusia bukanlah tugasnya. Kuroko ada karena jiwanya masih terikat dengan permasalahan yang ada di dunia ini. Dan juga akan ada saat dimana hantu itu akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Pergi ke sebuah tempat dimana jiwa yang _mortal_ seharusnya berada.

"Untuk ini kau kumaafkan, Tetsuya."

Sepasang azure melebar. "Benarkah, Akashi-kun?"

"Ya. Tapi kau harus belajar banyak hal dari Ryouta dan yang lainnya."

Kuroko tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Akashi-kun." Ujarnya penuh aura kegembiraan.

Akashi membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Tapi jangan harap kau memiliki kesempatan kedua."

"Ya, tentu saja."

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berdua kembali ke gedung sekolah tua yang tak terpakai. Di dalamnya, Akashi disambut oleh keempat bawahannya yang setia.

"Ryota," panggilnya.

Si surai pirang mengangkat wajah kemudian menatap sang pemimpin. "Ada apa, Akashicchi?"

"Mulai besok kalian akan bekerja bersama Tetsuya. Dan tidak boleh ada kesalahan lagi seperti tadi."

Kise dan Aomine mengangguk kaku, menyanggupi permintaan Akashi.

Tak lama, Akashi hilang dari pandangan. Para makhluk berambut pelangi mengembuskan napas lega.

"Huh, untung saja aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa, nanodayo." Midorima Shintaro, yang dipercayai oleh Akashi untuk mengurus ketiga—atau mungkin sekarang empat—lainnya membenarkan letak kacamata.

"Hee~ bekerja sama dengan hantu-chin? Pasti rasanya membosankan~" si raksasa berceletuk ria.

"Aku bukan hantu-chin, Murasakibara-kun. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, walaupun aku sendiri tidak yakin itu nama asli atau bukan."

Sepasang kelereng lavender melirik sekilas ke entisitas biru muda yang ada di pinggir ruangan tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Merasa tertarik, Murasakibara menghampiri sang objek. "Ne~ Kuro-chin," panggilnya.

Entah mulai sejak kapan, Kuroko mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan-panggilan aneh para kawan barunya itu. "Ya. Ada apa, Murasakibara-kun?"

Murasakibara meraih lengan bebas Kuroko kemudian diangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Apa Kuro-chin meninggal karena kelaparan? Tubuhmu kurus sekali."

Kepala berhelai teal menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, Murasakibara-kun," tangan ditarik agar lepas dari genggaman si raksasa ungu. "Aku kan tidak ingat apa-apa."

"Benar Murasakibaracchi! Kurokocchi itu tipe hilang ingatan." Senyum lima jari dilontarkan dari pemuda yang lebih cerah dibandingkan dengan bunga matahari. "Namun perlahan tapi pasti, ingatannya akan kembali kok. Tenang saja, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko mengulum senyum tipis.

"Aku tahu bagaimana agar ingatanmu kembali, Tetsu." Aomine juga menghampiri kerumunan kecil itu.

"Bagaimana caranya, Aomine-kun?"

Si navy blue merasa salah tingkah ketika sepasang azure itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar. Mengangguk tengkuk belakang dengan canggung, Aomine menyingkirkan kegundahan yang melanda di dalam hatinya. "Tapi mungkin ada resikonya juga."

Kepala dimiringkan beberapa derajat. "Resiko?" Tanya Kuroko polos.

Melihat ekspresi lugu nan imut yang terpampang jelas di depan mata, Kise, Murasakibara, dan Midorima—yang dari tadi diam-diam memperhatikan—hanya bisa menahan gemas. Rona merah samar menghiasi pipi ketiganya.

Namun lain dengan Aomine yang sorot matanya kian menegas, menunjukkan ekspresi serius. "Kau akan menghilang dari dunia ini. Pergi ke sebuah tempat yang dinamakan surga atau neraka—itu semua tergantung dari amal kebaikanmu selama hidup. Dan kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke sini lagi."

Pancaran kekecewaan terlihat jelas di azure itu.

"Bukannya aku tidak senang kau ada di sini nanodayo. Tapi memang dari awal dimensi kita sudah berbeda. Kau tidak bisa berada di dunia ini selamanya. Tidak sama seperti kami yang _immortal_ nanodayo."

Dalam hati, Kuroko meringis malu. Untuk apa ia merasa sedih? Bukankah memang benar apa yang dikatakan Midorima barusan? Walaupun mantan, namun Kuroko masihlah sesosok makhluk yang tak abadi seperti manusia.

"Tidak apa, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun. Aku juga tidak berencana untuk tinggal selamanya di dunia yang sudah mulai rusak ini."

Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh, kalau boleh jujur ada sebersit rasa tak rela yang melanda dirinya. Padahal Kuroko bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya. Lalu lantas mengapa ia bisa merasakan hal ini?

"Sudah-sudah ssu," suara yang kelewat riang mengintrupsi keheningan yang sempat melanda. "Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang, sebelum Akashicchi kembali dan melemparkan gunting-gunting kesayangannya." Lengan kanannya ia lingkarkan di bahu Kuroko.

"Oi _teme_ , mau pergi kemana kau?" Tanya Aomine ketika ia melihat Kise dan Kuroko yang berjalan mengarah ke pintu keluar.

"Mencari mangsa," jawab si pirang santai. "Sebelum fajar kian meninggi, masih ada kesempatan untuk menggoda manusia agar bangun siang ssu."

"Tunggu, aku ikut!" mengambil langkah besar, Aomine mengejar ketertinggalan.

Kuroko memasrahkan diri ketika tubuhnya yang astral diseret sepihak oleh Kise.

"Hee~ sepertinya aku juga memiliki beberapa tugas yang harus kukerjakan. _Jaa,_ Mido-chin." Dalam sekejap, raksasa bongsor pergi meninggalkan markas.

Tak tahu harus melakukan apa, Midorima memilih untuk berjalan tanpa tujuan demi membunuh waktu. Siapa tahu, di jalan nanti ia memiliki pekerjaan untuk menggoda mereka, para manusia.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun kenapa tidak melakukan teleportasi saja?" Tanya Kuroko polos.

"Memakai kekuatan seperti itu melelahkan ssu. Kami tidak sama seperti Akashicchi yang kekuatannya tidak terbatas."

Kuroko yang berjalanan beriringan dengan Kise mengangguk setengah paham. Aomine hanya mengekori dari belakang.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine putar otak, begitu juga Kise. Mereka masih agak ragu untuk menentukan tugas si mungil biru muda mengingat tidak semua hal bisa dilakukan oleh makhluk astral yang satu ini.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita berbuat iseng saja!" seru Aomine.

Alis Kise bertaut bingung. "Hah?"

"Tetsu. Kau hantu, kan?"

Kuroko merasa aneh dengan pertanya Aomine yang satu ini. Tentu saja ia hantu. Dan bukannya Aomine sudah tahu kenyataan ini?

"Iya… lalu?"

Aomine menjentikkan jarinya. "Ayo kita tindihi manusia yang masih terlelap!"

Kise menyambut dengan antusias. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya bisa menelaah perkataan Aomine tersebut.

 _Menindih? Mungkinkah…_ Kanashibari *****?

 **.**

 **.**

Dan di sinilah ketiganya berakhir, sebuah rumah sederhana yang letaknya tak jauh dari bukit tempat markas mereka berada.

"Jadi yang kau lakukan hanyalah duduk di atas pemuda itu, Tetsu!" Aomine menunjuk seorang pemuda remaja bersurai hitam kecoklatan yang sedang terlelap pulas.

"Eh, apa tidak masalah, Aomine-kun?" Tanya Kuroko ragu.

Aomine menggeleng semangat. "Tidak, Tetsu. Selama itu kau yang melakukannya, ia tidak akan terluka sedikitpun kok."

Mengangguk pasrah, Kuroko menuruti perintah sang lawan. Ia duduk tepat di atas perut pemuda yang sedang tertidur pada posisi terlentang.

Ketika alarm di samping tempat tidur berbunyi, kelopak mata pemuda tersebut mulai terbuka perlahan. Namun tak lama irisnya membola kaget karena mendapati anggota tubuhnya yang tak bisa digerakkan sedikitpun.

Di sisi ruangan yang lain, Aomine dan Kise tertawa girang begitu melihat ekspresi panik sang korban—yang sekarang mungkin sedang merapalkan doa di dalam hati, karena mulutnya sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Shinji-kun, cepat bangun atau kau akan terlambat berangkat ke sekolah nanti." Suara seorang wanita dewasa mengintrupsi dari balik dinding.

Wajah datar Kuroko menatap pasangan kopi susu yang ada di pojok ruangan. "Bagaimana, Aomine-kun? Sudah puas?" tanyanya monoton.

"Sebentar lagi, Tetsu. Aku ingin lihat wajah paniknya sebentar lagi."

Kuroko memutar kepala, menghadap sang korban yang sedang memejamkan mata erat.

 _Apanya yang lucu dari ekspresi seperti ini?_ Batinnya.

Merasa kasihan, ia bangkit tanpa meminta perizinan.

Sang korban perlahan dapat menggerakan tangannya. Dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar, ia hengkang dari kamar dan berlari menuju tempat keluarganya berkumpul, sambil berderai air mata.

"Huh, menyedihkan sekali." Sahut Aomine.

Sepasang azure mendelik. "Apanya?"

"Orang tadi. Kau tidak lihat celananya basah?"

"Dia mengompol ssu!" Seru Kise semangat begitu melihat genangan air basah di atas ranjang.

Kuroko mengembuskan napas berat. Sungguh, ia masih belum terbiasa akan pekerjaan barunya yang ini. Mengganggu atau menggoda orang sepertinya bukan bidang, atau bahkan keahliannya. Sebagai makhluk yang dulunya manusia juga, rasa bersalah dengan mudah menghampirinya.

Tak mau lama-lama terlarut dalam gelisah, Kuroko mengangkat wajah, menatap iblis biru tua dan kuning cerah. "Selanjutnya kita mau kemana lagi, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun?"

Kise menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maaf ssu. Tapi aku masih ada beberapa tugas yang harus kukerjakan dulu. Kurokocchi bersama Aominecchi saja ya. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, aku akan bergabung bersama kalian lagi ssu!"

"Tugas apa?" Tanya Aomine yang sedang menatap Kise dengan raut heran.

"Biasa ssu. Menggoda manusia. Tapi kali ini berbeda! Aku sudah punya target baru ssu! Seorang pejabat di kota ini! Aku harus menggoda ia agar ia mau melakkan korupsi!" Kise dengan lantang melonarkan jawabannya.

Sementara kerutan tidak suka tertera jelas di wajah si hantu yang biasanya sebelas-duabelas dengan pantat telpon. "Apa itu tidak keterlaluan, Kise-kun?"

"Eh?"

Perhatian Kise dan Aomine tertuju pada entisitas mungil yang ada di anatara mereka.

"Maksudku, bukankah itu keterlaluan? Ada banyak orang yang akan rugi nantinya." Ujar Kuroko polos.

Kise dan Aomine malah tertawa geli. "Kurokocchi… begini, kami ini iblis dan memiliki kewajiban untuk menggoda orang agar menuju jalan yang sesat. Dan kami juga tidak memiliki ruang untuk hal yang manusia sebut sebagai hati. Kami tidak peduli sama sekali akan apa yang orang-orang rasakan nantinya ssu."

Azure itu menyipit tidak suka. "Tapi Kise-kun, kalau seperti itu nanti—"

"Sudahlah Tetsu," suara baritone si _tan_ memotong sanggahan sang hantu. "Kami ini memang berbeda dari apa yang kau pikirkan. Dan kau juga bukan lagi makhluk nyata seperti orang yang baru saja kau jahili. Semua makhluk baik yang hidup maupun mati, pasti memiliki tugasnya masing-masing. Seperti kami, untuk menjerumuskan manusia ke lubang kesesatan dan penderitaan."

Kuroko terpaksa mengalah. Apa yang dikatakan Aomine barusan memang benar apa adanya.

Setelah perdebatan ittu, Kise berujar pamit dan menghilang dari pandangan. Suasana di antara pasangan biru tua dan biru muda itu dihiasi kecanggungan.

 _Kalau semua mahkluk baik yang hidup maupun yang mati memiliki tugasnya masing-masing, lantas apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 **.**

 **.**

Kise berjalan mengekori seorang pria berjas mewah di lorong sebuah rumah sakit yang ramai akan hilir mudik para perawat dan pasiennya. Ketika pria separuh baya—yang menjadi targetnya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang periksa, Kise masih setia mengekori.

Di atas ranjang pesakitan, seorang anak perempuan yang mungkin berusia lima atau enam tahun sedang terbaring kaku dengan banyak alat medis yang menancap di tubuhnya.

"Mai-chan, Tou-san datang," Gumam pria itu. Ia berjalan menuju kursi kayu yang ada di samping ranjang, lalu menggenggam erat tangan bebas sang anak yang dihiasi dengan selang cairan infus. "Bagaimana harimu? Baik? Apa saat kau tidur, kau memimpikan kaa-san juga? Ah, Otou-san jadi ingin mendengarkan ceritamu." Manik gelap pria itu memandang sendu ke objek yang masih diam bergeming.

Ada rasa aneh yang membuat dada Kise sesak. Tak mau merasakan hal ini lebih lama, ia memilih untuk pergi dengan menembus dinding.

Gerombolan anak SMA yang berjalanan dari lawan arah, menembus dirinya. Merasa tertarik, Kise mengikuti dari belakang.

Berjarak tiga ruangan dari ruang pertamanya tadi, Kise melihat rombongan itu masuk. Beberapa di antaranya membawa bunga dan sekeranjang buah. Dinding bercat putih ditembus dengan mudah. Kumpulan orang-orang itu sedang berdiri mengelilingi ranjang rumah sakit yang letaknya di tengah ruangan.

"Hei, kau tahu, kami tadi memenangkan latih tanding melawan Kaijou. Katamu kau akan bermain sekuat tenaga di pertandingan selanjutnya. Tapi apa? Dasar pembohong! Kau bahkan tidak menonton sama sekali pertandingan itu." Seorang pemuda bertubuh bongsor dengan surai merah-hitam angkat bicara memecah keheningan. Kawan lainnya hanya diam sambil menatap sendu sosok yang ada di atas ranjang.

Tak lama, satu-satunya gadis yang ada di ruangan itu menitikkan air mata dan memutuskan untuk pergi keluar, menghapus lelehan air yang membasahi paras manisnya.

Kise jadi penasaran akan sosok yang menjadi pusat perhaian kumpulan remaja itu. Berjinjit sedikit, manik madunya terbelalak tak percaya begitu melihat pasien itu.

Surai biru muda yang sangat tak asing baginya, begitu pula wajah menawan dengan kulit putih pucat. Yang berbeda hanyalah mungkin ada sepasang azure yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata itu.

Tidak salah lagi.

orang itu,

Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko yakin kalau dirinya masihlah seorang remaja yang di bawah umur, dan sama sekali belum legal untuk melihat tubuh-tubuh wanita montok tanpa sehelai benang pun. Tak mau cari mati, pandangannya dibuang ke arah lain. Kemana saja yang penting tidak ke dua buah gunung montok yang sedang dipandangi oleh sang kawan dengan tatapan nafsu.

"Untuk apa kita ada di sini, Aomine-kun?' tanyanya.

"Cuci mata." Jawab Aomine seperlunya tanpa melepaskan perhatian dari pemandangan yang tersaji.

"Lalu tugasmu bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja, Tetsu. Aku sedang mengajarimu untuk menjadi _nakal_ kok."

Kepala diputar agar bisa menghadap lawan bicaranya. "Menjadi _nakal_?"

Aomine mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja menjadi _nakal_. Kau masih terlalu polos untuk menggoda atau menjahili manusia, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengubah sedikit kepribadianmu yang kaku itu."

"Maaf, Aomine-kun. Tapi aku menolak. Aku sama sekali tidak berencana untuk menjadi _nakal_ dalam waktu dekat."

"Tidak apa Tetsu. Aku akan berusaha keras sampai sifat keras kepalamu menghilang sebelum kepalaku duluan yang hilang, ditembus gunting saktinya Akashi karena gagal memenuhi kewajiban."

Kuroko menelan saliva. Jujur, ia tak sampai hati untuk melihat para kawannya dibantai oleh hukuman maut sang pemimpin hanya karena dirinya.

Ia hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga Aomine menepuk lembut pucuk kepalanya.

"Tetsu, Akashi menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul."

"Hah kema—" sebelum ia selesai bertanya, Aomine membawa dirina melintas dengan gerbang teleportasi. Walaupun sudah pernah merasakan sensasi menembus ruang dan waktu, tentu tubuhnya masih tetap tidak terbiasa merasakannya. Perutnya serasa dililit dan kepalanya pening. Belum lagi menguras cukup banyak energi. Ia heran bagaimana bisa para makhluk pelangi tersebut terbiasa memakai kekuatan yang melelahkan macam ini?

Ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, ia sudah berada di suatu ruangan asing yang didominasi oleh warna putih. Merah crimson dan kuning cerah muncul di hadapannya.

Lengan kanan yang tadinya digenggam erat oleh Aomine dilepaskan setelah si _tan_ tersebut disuguhi tatapan membunuh dari si merah.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi.

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lekat sepasang heterokom nan angkuh itu. "Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

Rahang Akashi mengeras. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa?"

Kuroko mengangguk polos.

Tubuh gagah digeser. Sepasang azure membola tak pecaya. Mulutnya ia bekap dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Tidak salah lagi di balik punggung Akashi, sosok yang sedang terbaring kaku itu adalah tubuhnya, _dirinya._

 _Dan ia belum mati_.

Mesin di samping ranjang yang menampilkan kurva naik-turun, menunjukkan bahwa jantungnya masih berdetak.

Lalu lantas apa ini? Mengapa ruhnya bisa ada di luar tubuhnya? Apakah ini artinya ia sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi? Ia tidak bisa kembali dan membuka kedua buah matanya itu?

"Akashi, apa maksudnya ini?" desis Aomine yang sama seperti Kuroko, terkejut bukan main.

"Ryouta yang menemukan hal menarik ini," sudut bibir ditarik. "Bisa kau jelaskan, apa maksudnya, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Dengan langkah gemetar, ia menghampiri tubuhnya. Tangan astralnya menyentuh wajah tirusnya, namun tidak bisa. Sepasang azure itu menitikan air mata dalam diam.

Apakah ini tubuhnya? Atau bukan? Apakah dia memiliki seorang kembaran yang serupa? Bisa jadi kan, ia dan kembarannya kecelakaan hingga mengakibatkan dirinya tak terselamatkan dan kembarannya tersebut jatuh koma?

Tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa? Mengapa semuanya begitu membingungkan baginya?

Sebenarnya, dirinya itu apa? Manusia? Atau hantu yang bergentayangan?

Seringaian yang tadinya Akashi tampilkan, luntur begitu ia melihat tubuh Kuroko yang bergetar hebat. Rasa aneh masuk ke dalam dadanya. Rasa dimana ia ingin merengkuh punggung itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya dan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Namun nyatanya, ia hanya bergeming. Tanpa melakukan apa-apa hingga tangis si biru muda mereda.

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi memerintahkan Aomine dan Kise untuk mencari kebenaran akan tubuh Kuroko. Keduanya langsung patuh menuruti perintah sang ketua.

"Apa yang kau ketahui?" Tanya Akashi ke Kuroko ketika mereka berdua duduk di atas sebuah bangku taman tepat setelah malam menginjak puncaknya.

Kuroko menjawab dengan gelengan lemah.

"Kalau dilihat dari tubuhmu, kau sudah tertidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Berbulan-bulan mungkin," napas berat diembuskan. Merah dan jingga menyorot ke arah tubuh mungil yang sedang meringkuk, mengenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam kedua lututnya sendiri. "Tapi mengapa ruhmu baru muncul beberapa hari yang lalu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Akashi-kun, bisa saja tubuh itu bukan milikku." Gumam Kuroko yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Akashi mendesah lelah. "Jelas-jelas nama yang tertera di ranjang itu Kuroko Tetsuya. Memangnya kau memiliki kembaran dengan nama yang sama?"

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya lalu menggeleng dengan polos. "Kalau begitu, bisa saja Kuroko Tetsuya itu bukan namaku." Ujarnya.

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Hanya spekulasi."

Kepala berhelai teal kembali ditenggelamkan ke dalam lutut. Hembusan angin malam membuat beberapa helai benang itu seperti menari-nari.

Akashi tersenyum tulus, untuk pertama kalinya, di hadapan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya—meskipun hantu itu sekarang sedang tidak melihat ke arahnya. Sejak kejadian sore tadi, wajahnya menjadi lebih sering menampilkan ekspresi yang tidak biasa. Dan rasa aneh seolah memenuhi relung kosong di dalam dadanya.

Lalu apa nama dari rasa tersebut?

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku melihat cowok dengan alis cabang itu mengunjungi tubuh Kurokocchi tadi sore. Jadi bisa kupastikan kalau dia adalah orang yang mengenal sosok Kurokocchi ssu!" seru Kise lantang.

Aomine menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangan, tak mau polusi suara itu membuat kepalanya makin pening. "Jadi, mau dimana kita menarinya? Malam sudah larut dan para manusia itu pasti sedang terlelap di rumahnya masing-masing."

"Eh, benar juga, Aominecchi." Ia melihat sekeliing dan baru menyadari bahwa lingkungan sekitarnya sepi. Hanya beberapa lampu jalan yang berpendar di sudut tempat.

"Tapi," Aomine menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap langit malam yang hampa tanpa bintang. "Apa kau percaya kalau Tetsu masih hidup?"

Kise menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tidak tahu. Dunia ini selalu punya kejutan." Jawabnya.

Dalam hati, Aomine menyetujui hal tersebut. "Baiklah, ayo kita cari pemuda beralis cabang itu! Dan, oh iya, kau hubungi Midorima dan Murasakibara. Siapa tahu dengan bantuan mereka, pekerjaan ita jadi sedikit berkurang."

"Baik ssu!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Akashi-kun tidak pergi mengganggu manusia?"

"Kau mengusirku, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menggeleng cepat setelah nada yang teramat dingin masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. "Tidak, hanya saja aku heran. Bukankah Akashi-kun itu iblis yang super sibuk?"

"Hari ini aku libur." Jawab Akashi santai.

Kening si biru muda mengkerut ke dalam. "Memang boleh?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh, aku kan pemimpinnya." Senyuman setipis kertas menghiasi paras yang menawan tersebut. Terkesima sesaat, Kuroko buru-buru membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Oh iya, Akashi-kun kan pemimpinnya." Gumam Kuroko.

"Tapi sepertinya kau memang benar, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku kerjakan. Belum lagi, matahari sudah mulai meninggi."

"Tidak apa, Akashi-kun. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Maaf kalau tadi malam aku menunjukkan sisi lemahku." Kuroko memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Sementara dada Akashi malah terasa ngilu dibuatnya.

Bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk, ia berjalan menuju sisi taman yang belum terkena sinar mentari. "Kembalilah ke markas. Jangan keluar sebelum aku yang memerintahkannya." Ujarnya sambil memunggungi tubuh Kuroko. Kemudian hilang ketika sinar mulai mendekati tubuhnya.

Kuroko mengulum senyum kembali. Bukan sebuah senyuman paksaan, namun senyum tulus apa adanya.

Menuruti perintah Akashi, ia memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu juga. Pergi ke sebuah tempat dimana ia akan menyambut kepulangan si merah crimson yang selalu nampak angkuh tersebut.

.

.

"Kuroko masih hidup?" Tanya Midorima tidak percaya.

Kise mengangguk. "Kata Akashicchi, kita harus menemukan kebenaran yang ada ssu! Siapa tahu tubuh yang ada di rumah sakit itu, bukan miliknya Kurokocchi! Tapi kalau benar tubuh iitu milik Kurokocchi maka—"

"Kuroko belum mati nanodayo," Si surai lumut membenarkan letak bingkai kacamata hitamnya. "Tapi bukannya itu mustahil?"

Aomine menjentikkan jari. "Nah, itu dia yang ingin kami cari tahu. Meskipun ruhnya berhasil keluar dari tubuh dalam keadaan jantung yang masih berdetak, bisa saja ruhnya takkan bisa kembali lagi. Dan kalaupun bisa, lalu apa yang menyebabkannya berbuat demikian?"

"Hee~ tumben Mine-chin berpikiran jauh seperti itu?" gumam Murasakibara malas yang dari tadi hanay setia mendengarkan obrolan ketiga rekannya.

"Itu pikirannya Akashicchi ssu! Bukan Aominecchi!"

"Hee? Pantas saja~"

"Oi Kise, tutup mulutmu!" tatapan tidak suka dilontarkan dari pemilik kulit yang paling gelap di antara mereka. Namun, Kise seolah mengabaikannya.

"Lalu, informasi apa yang harus dicari selain kebenaran kematian Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Aomine menggaruk tengkuk sambil memutar otak. "Hmm… penyebab kematiannya?"

" _Baka,_ itu sudah termasuk nanodayo."

Merasa tak terima, Aomine membela dirinya sendiri. "Ya kan aku hanya megutarakan pendapat."

"Sudah-sudah, dari pada berdebat tidak jelas seperti ini, lebih baik kita langsung mencari informasinya ssu!"

"Tapi bagaimana? Memang Kise-chin punya petunjuk?"

"Ah? Eh? Petunjuk? Maksudmu pemuda beralis cabang yang aku ceritakan tadi?"

Manik lavender dirotasi malas. "Selain itu?"

Kise memasang raut wajah berfikir. "Oh iya! Aku ingat sekarang!"

"Apa?" Tanya Midorima yang kemudian mengundang tiga pasang kelereng berbeda untuk mengar terpusat ke dirinya. "Bukannya aku peduli tapi aku hanya penasaran saja nanodayo."

"Huh, dasar Tsundere." Gumam Aomine.

"Aku ingat bagaimana seragam anak-anak SMA itu ssu! Mereka memakai _gakuran_ berwarna hitam dengan rretsleting biru di tengahnya ssu!"

"Hee~ sepertinya aku tahu dimana sekolah seperti itu berada." Ujar Murasakibara malas.

Kise memutar kepalanya, menghadap si ungu yang berdiri di sisinya. "Dimana, Murasakibaracchi?"

"Kalau tidak salah dekat dengan kedai cepat saji yang biasa kukunjungi~"

Aomine mendecih kesal. "Ya, dimana tempatnya?"

"Hmm… baiklah, kalian ikut aku." Murasakibara memimpin jalan, sementara yang lain mengikuti dari belakang. Portal teleportasi terbuka lebar, hingga muat untuk dilalui empat orang.

 **.**

 **.**

Frustasi akan beban pikirannya yang tidak berkurang sedikit pun, membuat Kagami Taiga memutuskan untuk membolos sekolah hari ini.

Berbekal sebuah keberanian, ia mendatangi tempat yang amat dibenci olehnya. Tempat dimana sang sahabat—sekaligus orang yang baginya berharga, terbaring lemah tak berdaya selama berbulan-bulan.

Mengambil posisi duduk di bangku kosong samping ranjang, Kagami menggenggam tangan kecil putih pucat yang kian kurus seiring waktu berjalan.

"Oi Kuroko," panggilnya. "Kapan kau bangun?"

Kagami makin mengeratkan genggamannya, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya dan kehilangan sosok itu.

Masih terngiang jelas di pikirannya, _hari itu_.

Hari dimana ia dan timnya memenangkan kejuaraan inter high. Semua begitu bahagia, kerja keras mereka terbayarkan.

Namun semua itu hanya terjadi sesaat.

Ketika mereka pulang dari area pertandingan, _tragedi itu_ terjadi.

Tepat di persimpangan jalan, yang tidak terlalu padat, sebuah truk melaju tak terkendali. Hampir saja kendaraan itu menabrak seorang bocah kecil yang sedang menyebrang jalan.

Ya, hampir.

Kalau saja Kuroko Tetsuya tidak mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, dan mendorong bocah tersebut ke sisi jalan yang aman.

Padahal Kagami ada di sana. Ia melihat dengan sangat jelas seluruh kejadiannya. Namun nyatanya ia tetap tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kakinya terasa seperti dipaku di tempatnya berpijak.

Air mata turun dari sepasang iris merah marun itu. Kagami terisak hingga bahunya gemetar.

Di belakang pemuda itu, Akashi Seijuurou memperhatikan dari awal. Heterokom memincing tak suka tatkala matanya menangkap si pemuda sedang menyentuh tubuh yang terbaring di atas ranjang.

Ia juga tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Kagami Taiga lebih mengenal sosok Kuroko Tetsuya daripada dirinya.

Akashi melangkah, berdiri di samping Kagami, berbisik tanpa perlu mendekat ke telinga. "Untuk apa kau melakukan ini? Relakan saja, Kuroko sudah mati."

Beberapa detik setelahnya, pria berambut merah-hitam celingukan. Ia mengusap mata, lalu menggumam pelan. "Tentu saja aku di sini karena ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, Kuroko."

Akashi mendecak kesal. "Kenapa orang mati harus kembali?"

Kagami terlihat menggaruk kepala, frustasi. "Bangunlah, Kuroko. Banyak yang menunggumu di sini. Sadarlah, kami adalah tempatmu kembali."

Akashi refleks menoleh, mengerutkan dahi. "Apa yang salah padamu, manusia. Kau sungguh memaksa, kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja dia?"

Kagami terlihat bersandar, kemudian meraih ponsel di atas meja. Sambil mengusap layar, sebuah foto yang jadi background dipandanginya dalam-dalam. "Apa kau ingat dengan apa yang kau katakan, Kuroko? Kita sudah terikat. Hati kita sudah terpaut satu sama lain. Seharusnya kau tahu kalau meninggalkanku—kami adalah keputusan terburuk. Kau orang terburuk... bagiku. Bangunlah, kau berharga, Kuroko."

Akashi membatu.

Ia memang absolut benar.

Manusia itu memang tempatnya salah.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko memandang kepulangan empat makhluk pelangi dengan kening berkerut. "Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, dan Midorima-kun, kenapa bisa pulang bersama-sama?" tanyanya.

Keempatnya cukup terkejut karena tidak menyadari hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang tipis tersebut. Saling melempar pandang, mereka memilih untuk berkomunikasi lewat telepati.

 _Kita tidak boleh berbicara tentang hal ini ke Kurokocchi ssu!_ Ujar Kise dalam batin.

Lewat sorot mata, tiga lainnya menyetujui.

 _Tapi apa yang harus kita katakan pada Tetsu?_

 _Bilang saja kita tak sengaja bertemu di jalan tadi, nanodayo._ Midorima membenarkan letak bingkai kacamatanya.

"Kita tadi tak sengaja bertemu di jalan ssu." Kise memamerkan senyum lima jarinya canggung.

Tak ambil pusing, Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. Meskipun dirinya sendiri menyadari bahwa jawaban tersebut jelas-jelas sebuah kebohongan. Kuroko seolah terlatih untuk menjadi seorang observan yang mengamati tingkah orang lain. Termasuk para iblis pelangi dan pemimpinnya itu.

Dalam beberapa hari, Kuroko sudah hapal akan tabiat mereka masing-masing, khususnya si kuning yang paling mudah ditebak.

"Ah, iya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian, Tetsu? Akashi dimana?" Tanya Aomine.

"Kata Akashi-kun, dia memiliki beberapa pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan. Tapi tadi dia juga bilang kalau hari ini libur," Si biru muda mungil mengambil ekspresi berpikir. "Aku jadi bingung yang mana yang benar." Gumamnya.

Alis si lumut bertaut. "Akashi? Libur? Sejak kapan dia punya waktu untuk libur nanodayo?"

"Hee? Memangnya Aka-chin tidak pernah libur, Mido-chin?"

Midorima mengangguk polos.

Kuroko tersentak kaget. Kalau tadi Akashi berbohong, seharusnya Kuroko bisa menyadarinya. Namun kenapa kalau ada di hadapan iblis merah itu, ia sulit untuk menebak segala ucapannya. Apa karena Kuroko sudah sangat percaya kepada Akashi? Ataukah memang ia tidak pernah bisa membaca jalan pikiran iblis itu?

Entahlah, semuanya terasa membingungkan sekarang.

Apalagi setelah ia mengetahui sebuah kenyataan yang sangat mustahil di dunia ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi mengikuti kemanapun Kagami Taiga pergi, termasuk ke sebuah perpustakaan umum di kota setelah pemuda tersebut mengunjungi Kuroko tadi.

Diambilnya tumpukkan buku-buku berbau kedokteran dan kesehatan. Sesekali dahi si alis cabang itu mengkerut ke dalam, tak mengerti hal apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia baca.

"Ayolah, Taiga. Kau tidak akan bisa menghasilkan apa-apa kalau seperti ini terus." Jari jemari, mengacak surai merah-hitamnya.

Di dalam batin, Akashi bertanya-tanya. Apa yang membuat pemuda ini melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya? Rasa apa yang mendorongnya untuk berbuat demikian?

Sungguh, manusia adalah sosok makhluk yang paling sulit untuk ditebak.

Tapi…

Bukankah ia sendiri juga berbuat demikian? Melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain? Untuk sosok biru muda yang sedang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang ini?

Setidaknya, ada satu hal yang ingin ia pastikan. Dan Kuroko Tetsuya, adalah orang yang harus ia temui saat ini juga.

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh, Akashi-kun sudah kembali?" Tanya Kuroko begitu ia melihat Akashi yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Akashi memandang lekat sosok yang ada di hadapannya, kemudian mencengkram lengan sang lawan dan membawanya menuju halaman belakang yang penuh akan rongsokkan.

"Sakit, Akashi-kun. Kau ini kenapa sih?" Ia menepis lengannya dari tangan Akashi setelah keduanya sampai di tempat yang dituju.

"Tetsuya," suara baritone yang khas, menyapa gendang telinganya. Kuroko mendongkakan kepala dan menemukan sepasang heterokom yang seolah diselimuti oleh rasa gundah gulana.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Katakan padaku, apa itu yang manusia sebut sebagai hati nurani?"

Kuroko mengulum senyum tipis. "Mudah saja, hati nurani bukanlah organ yang ada di dalam tubuh, akan tetapi fungsinya bisa mengalahkan otak. Tanpa hati nurani, kalian—para iblis, mungkin tidak akan berguna—maaf saja Akashi-kun, aku hanya mengutarakan pendapat. Tolong simpan gunting kesayangan itu." ujarnya dengan nada datar setelah ia melihat manik beda warna yang memincing tidak suka.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napas sejenak kemudian kembali menatap Akashi. "Apakah sudah jelas, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali. Hal yang kau jelaskan tadi, sudah aku ketahui semuanya, Tetsuya."

"Bagaimana kalau perasaan cinta? Itu adalah perasaan yang dihasilkan oleh hati nurani."

"Aku tidak percaya cinta itu ada," Ujar Akashi. "Karena banyak manusia yang berbuat jahat dengan mengatasnamakan cinta. Menodai ikatan suci yang mereka buat sendiri, dengan perasaan yang begitu memuakkan."

"Kau salah, Akashi-kun."

"Apa yang salah, Tetsuya? Aku sudah hidup selama ratusan tahun dan aku sudah mengenal banyak kebiasaan manusia."

"Kau salah karena telah menyebut cinta adalah sebuah perasaan yang memuakkan. Masih banyak hal yang bisa cinta lakukan, misalnya membuat orang lain melakukan hal yang tulus, atau mungkin mengubah orang lain menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Cinta adalah perasaan dengan sejuta makna di dalamnya."

Sepasang azure itu, sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari heterokom tersebut.

Keheningan kemudian menyapa.

Angin malan yang berhembus, menerbangkan beberapa helai daun ke arah Kuroko. Beberapa di antaranya menembus sosok astral tersebut.

"Kau mungkin akan merasakannya suatu saat nanti, Akashi-kun. Kau pasti akan merasakan apa itu cinta."

Wajah Akashi mengeras. "Tidak, kami tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan apa itu cinta, karena kami—para iblis, tercipta tanpa hati. Dan tak kan pernah memiliki hati." Sorot mata itu memancarkan intimidasi.

Kuroko menelan salivanya, gugup. Apakah tadi ia salah bicara? Hingga Akashi merasa tersindir?

"Bu—bukan itu maksudku, Akashi-kun."

"Lantas apa, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya juga, mungkin tidak perlu memiliki hati untuk bisa merasakan cinta," Kuroko tetap memandang Akashi penuh kesabaran. Seolah ia enggan untuk mengajak lawannya ini berdebat hingga melibatkan emosi. "Karena pada dasarnya, cinta bisa tumbuh dimana saja. Misalnya seseorang yang tulus berbuat sesuatu untuk orang lain."

 _Lalu, apa yang aku rasakan saat ini adalah perasaan cinta?_ _Jangan bercanda._ Batin si iblis merah.

"Jadi, apalagi yang ingin Akashi-kun tanya—"

"Sudah cukup, Tetsuya. Aku sudah mengerti." Kedua sudut bibir ditarik. "Kami—iblis dan kalian—manusia, memang tidak bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain."

"Maksudnya?" Kuroko terheran akan ekspresi Akashi yang berubah tiba-tiba.

"Kami tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan apa yang kau sebut dengan cinta. Makan itu cinta."

"Tapi bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau—"

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya, kami membuang perasaan yang kau sebut cinta itu," potong Akashi cepat. Kemudian ia mendaki jarak, mendekat, "apa kau tahu kenapa aku disebut iblis?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

"Karena aku abadi. Aku belajar lebih banyak, lebih lama dari yang kau pikirkan. Kau menentangku seolah kau sudah hidup dua kali lebih lama dariku. Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

Kuroko meneguk ludah, melangkah mundur.

Aura gelap seolah mengelilingi lingkungan sekitarnya. Belum lagi wajah Akashi dengan rupa tampannya—yang berubah jadi sangat _menenggelamkan_.

"Kau barusan bilang, manusia punya hati."

Kuroko menganggukkan kepala, mulai kembali menatap tegas. "Benar, Akashi-kun."

"Seolah mereka baik dan bagaimana kau tahu bahwa itu baik?"

Kuroko mengangkat alis, "Kita tahu itu baik atau tidak, karena kita pernah melakukan kesalahan."

"Pada dasarnya manusia adalah makhluk yang berbuat kerusakan." sahut Akashi lantang.

"Dan bagaimana dengan iblis itu sendiri?" potong Kuroko langsung.

Akashi menoleh. Tatapnya mengintimidasi. Kuroko menolak kalah.

Iris hetero dipaku ke biru muda. Kuroko menunggu sampai Akashi mengucap sepatah kata.

"Kau bertanya padaku barusan, benar?" tanya Akashi, penuh penekanan.

Kuroko mengangguk canggung, "Benar, Akashi-kun."

"Kenapa kami yang abadi, lebih mulia, mampu melakukan apa yang tidak bisa kau lakukan—harus menjawab pertanyaan makhluk hina sepertimu?"

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko lantas memotong, berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan hela napas sejenak. "Akashi-kun benar, kita mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti. Tapi itu baru kemungkinan. Banyak hal bisa terjadi pada manusia, karena mereka memiliki hati."

"Hati," Akashi mengangguk, tersenyum kecut, "kalian selalu bicara tentang hati, tapi kalian mengkhianati hati. Kau tahu kenapa aku membenci manusia?"

"Persepsimu salah, Akashi-kun. Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak sependapat dengan Akashi-kun, dan Akashi-kun juga tidak perlu sependapat denganku." bahu Kuroko menegap, tatapnya lurus ke heterokromia. "Mungkin karena Akashi-kun tidak bisa merasakan cinta, jadi Akashi-kun bicara begitu."

"Dan apa pentingnya cinta?"

Kuroko terdiam, memandang dalam senyap. Akashi menunggu jawaban.

Langkah kecil dibuat agar jarak terkikis di antara mereka. Hampir berbisik, Kuroko menguntai kata, "Apa Akashi-kun tertarik... untuk mencinta?"

Akashi terbisu, tidak lantas menjawab. Kemudian ia berdehem, lalu berbalik, "Hm, menjijikkan." langkahnya dipacu menjauh dari si Biru muda, "Kau bukan lagi bagian dari kami, Tetsuya. Pergi dari sini segera."

Azure itu membola.

 _Apa kat_ _any_ _a tadi? Pergi? Akashi-kun mengusirku?_

"Ya, aku mengusirmu, Tetsuya. Iblis tak seharusnya menerima ruh manusia untuk masuk ke lingkungannya. Dunia kita sudah berbeda sejak awal, Tetsuya. Sadarilah tempatmu."

Walaupun tak memiliki tubuh lagi untuk merasakan udara sekitar, Namun entah kenapa ia menggigil.

Dipandangi telapak tangannya yang kian transparan.

Dalam satu hembusan angin, tubuhnya menghilang ditelan malam.

 **.**

 **.**

Kagami Taiga tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Butuh waktu yang cukup panjang untuk menunggu sang sahabat terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sepasang azure yang biasanya terbungkus kelopak putih pucat, kini terbuka setelah sekian lama. Ia merindukan sorot mata datar yang mampu menyedot seluruh kehidupannya itu.

Dari balik masker oksigen, Kuroko membuka mulutnya. Mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang samar terdengar andai saja lawannya tidak menajamkan indera pendengarannya.

 _Kagami-kun, dimana aku?_

 **.**

 **.**

Kata orang, ini adalah kehidupan keduanya. Dimana sebuah keajaiban mengantarkan dirinya menuju dunia tempat ia berada.

Kagami Taiga, orang yang selalu setia mengunjungi dirinya, menceritakan seluruh kisah dari awal tragedi itu dimulai, hingga ke perjuangannya menunggu kepulangan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Berbulan-bulan dirawat di rumah sakit pasca koma, Kuroko sudah kembali sehat.

Namun ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya selama ini.

Hidupnya terasa kosong dan hampa. Entah karena apa.

Semua begitu monoton sekarang. atau mungkinkah dari awal hidupnya memang sudah monoton?

Mengembuskan napas berat, ia memandangi hujan sakura yang menyambut kedatangannya kembali ke sekolah yang sangat ia rindukan.

Miris memang, dirinya harus mengulang kembali tahun ajaran pertama karena keadaannya yang lalu.

Setelah menukar sepatu, ia berjalan gontai menuju kelas lamanya. Beruntung, bangku tempat biasanya ia duduk belum terisi. Namun kini kelas itu dipenuhi oleh orang asing yang tidak ia kenal.

Ketika pintu kelas dibuka dari luar, seisi kelas diam membeku.

Kuroko tak ambil pusing akan siapa yang baru datang tersebut. Fokusnya tertelan oleh buku novel yang bari dibelinya pagi tadi.

Terdengar derap langkah, mendekati dirinya.

"Apa bangku di sini kosong?" suara baritone yang asing namun di sisi lain sangat dikenal olehnya.

Kuroko mengangkat wajah.

Heterokom kembali bertemu dengan sepasang azure. Membeku sesaat, pemuda berparas manis itu mengagumi sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bo—boleh…" Jantungnya seolah tidak mau diajak untuk berkompromi.

Menenggelamkan wajah di balik buku, ia sedang menyembunyikan rona merah yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Sang lawan terkekeh lalu menarik mundur bangku yang berada tepat di depan mejanya.

"Akashicchi! Kau duduk di sini?"

Seorang pemuda pirang menghampiri keduanya. Mencuri pandang dari balik buku, Kuroko bisa melihat pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah mencolok itu sedang berpangku dagu ketika berbicara dengan keempat kawanya yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Kuroko mengernyit bingung ketika melihat para pemuda bersurai pelangi itu.

Buku novel ditutup, kemudian ditaruh di atas meja. " _Ano,"_ panggilnya.

Lima pasang mata beda warna memandangi dirinya. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Kuroko polos.

Si merah mencolok menyunggingkan senyum lembut. "Tidak, kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Kuroko Tetsuya." Jawabnya.

Belum sempat Kuroko menjawab, lelaki merah itu mengangkat jarinya, "Tapi mungkin juga pernah, karena segala sesuatu bisa saja terjadi, kan?" telunjuknya ditempelkan ke dada datar, "di sini."

Kuroko berusaha mencerna. "Kita pernah bertemu... di sini?" gumamnya, ikut menunjuk objek tempat Akashi mendaratkan jarinya.

"Apa kau menyebut benda ini?"

Kuroko terkekeh, "Ini bukan benda, _ini hati_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **END? masih ada omake di bawah :D**

* * *

 **Kanashibari : Sleep paraliysis/ ketindihan hantu dalam bahasa indonesia. sebenarnya hal ini sudah bisa dibuktikan dalam ilmu permedisan. tapi menurut mitos, sleep paralysis adalah tidur dengan ditindihi hantu.**

 **Big thanks banget buat sahabat sejetong siucchi xD makasih banget udah nyempetin diri untuk ngebeta fic abal ini :'))) makasih loh ya :"* (jangan kirim bon ke rumahku dong qaqa:"()**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic abal ini ^^)/**

 **mind to review?**

* * *

 **Omake**

" _Akashi Seijuurou, kau telah melanggar aturan dunia bawah. Kau telah membuat seorang manusia kembali hidup. Karena itu kau akan dijatuhi hukuman, keabadian serta kekuatanmu akan kami cabut._ _Kau setara dengan makhluk hina di muka bumi ini, manusia."_

Akashi terlihat tenang, tidak panik sama sekali. Sementara para kawannya di belakang sudah terlihat sangat cemas. Kise bahkan sampai menitikkan air matanya.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak keberatan." katanya tegas.

"Kalau begitu, kami juga harus dihukum ssu! Kami juga ikut melanggar hukuman!"

"Benar!" sahut Aomine tegas.

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Dan Murasakibara mengangguk antusias.

Akashi mendelik tajam, "Aku tidak minta simpati kalian."

Aomine nampak acuh, "Siapa yang simpati? Ini pilihanku."

"Pilihan kami-ssu!" sahut Kise cepat.

" _Dasar tidak tahu diri, mulai sekarang kalian berlima akan menjadi manusia._ _Tak akan ada lagi keabadian atau bahkan kekuatan, Dan pada saatnya nanti, kalian akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti manusia, kematian."_

Akashi berdeham, menyungging senyum tipis. "Kami tidak takut."

 _Karena hidup tanpa Tetsuya, seribukali lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan kematian itu sendiri._


End file.
